Mousse's Awakening
by David5
Summary: Mousse lives a very pathetic life, but, what if that isn't what there's all to him? What if he had a past, hidden even to himself, and what if he discovered it, and had to decide whether to continue the path he left behind or the one he has now? 10 CH!
1. The Letter

Mousse's Awakening  
  
It was a normal winter day for Mousse... getting sprayed with water by Cologne to wake him... bathing with hot water... choosing which robe to take... and wait for the daily torture that Shampoo and Cologne always gave him.  
  
-"Hmm.... which robe to wear... the 500 kg, or the 550kg.?, nah, better take the 600kg. it's really cold today."  
  
After dressing up, he entered the restaurant. And saw Shampoo. And like always, he lost control of his mind, once again.  
  
-"Shampoo!!!!! My lov..." he said before Shampoo knocked him out of the way. -"Stupid Duck-Boy!! Stop wasting time! Elder has already 3 deliveries ready!!!" -"But, but.." -"No buts, NOW GO!"  
  
Sigh... Oh well, nothing out of the ordinary, until he saw the kitchen table.  
  
On it there were some instant cup ramen, (his lunch) the three deliveries... and a letter. It had a golden seal, and when Mousse came closer to examine the seal, his heart skipped a beat. It had three symbols on it, symbols that meant wind, thunder and water. A shiver came through Mousse's body, although he didn't know why, since he couldn't remember seeing that seal ever on his life... but a bad feeling came through him, a feeling that suddenly became a lot stronger, when he saw to who was the letter delivered to.  
  
MU TSU MASTER OF THE WIND  
  
-"Huh??!! That's my name but.... master of the wind?? It has the correct address, but why does it address me as 'Master of the Wind'??"  
  
Although something in himself was repeating not to open the letter, to throw it to the fire, or to rip it into a million pieces, a very confused Mousse began to open the letter, wondering why was it that every fiber of himself didn't want to.  
  
-"Mousse!!!! What are you still doing here!! Stupid part timer, get your ramen and do your job, NOW!!!" a very pissed Cologne screamed.  
  
Mousse quickly forgot about the shivers and quickly put the letter on his robe, got the ramen and began his tedious job.  
  
********************* 9 hours later********************************  
  
Sigh, again.  
  
13 deliveries, his bike slipping on the snow, a fight with Ranma (lost, of course), 3 hits from Cologne, 5 hits from Shampoo, getting humiliated by Saotome and Shampoo, throwing his Ramen to the trash because the expiration date was from 3 months ago...  
  
After a long day, Mousse finally was able to get out of those robes and let himself fall on his chilly mattress and almost die of cold until he was able to lull himself to sleep with thoughts of Shampoo... or that's what he was going to do until he saw the letter fall form his clothes.  
  
Mousse spent some time looking at it, not even daring to pick it up, and then, with almost infinite strength, picked it up and stared at it some more.  
  
He thought of following his instincts and rip it, but now a tiny voice spoke. It carried a different message than the other, but it was more insistent than the first. It said to open it, to finally let himself to be awaken.  
  
-"Awaken???!!! What is that supposed to mean" He whispered to himself, and it looked like the voice understood him, for it began to say 'Open it and you will find out'.  
  
Mousse stared into it one minute more.... and slowly, began to rip the letter open. 


	2. Hidden Past

Hidden Past???  
  
Mousse ripped the letter open. and didn't dare to take whatever was inside it out. Something inside wanted to know, but the rest still wanted to ignore it, to never find out.  
  
He took a decision, he let gravity do the work. He turned upside down the letter and waited until something fell from it.  
  
A folded paper fell from it, and when Mousse bended to pick it up, something else came from the letter. A photo. Mousse picked it first, and then prepared himself for whatever might be on it. or at least tried.  
  
If anyone else but Mousse had a look at the photo, that person wouldn't be surprised at all. It looked innocent. A cute girl, was hugging a boy from the back, and a third one was at the left, leaning slightly in the other two. All of them were smiling to the camera, and looked very happy together. In the background a big shield, a strange looking sword, and a strange Chinese spear appeared.  
  
But Mousse wasn't anyone. Mousse looked at the boy in the left, then at the girl, and finally at the middle boy, the one being hugged. and then he felt his blood freezing.  
  
It was him.  
  
There was no mistake. He did look a couple of years younger, but there was no question. He was wearing different clothes, and different glasses, ones that were smaller and actually did let people see his eyes, but it was him. Mousse stared at himself in that photo for what it looked an eternity. For some reason he did not want to believe the photo, that it was a fabrication, anything. Then he started to really look at the photo, not one person at a time, but as a whole.  
  
"It seems so familiar, but. when did this happen? This place is nowhere close to the village, but I have been there .and I feel a strange sensation. from this photo. melancholy?"  
  
Then, while looking at the photo, a tear began to form in his eye.  
  
"Huh? Why am I crying? It feels like I miss this time, these people. but how? I don"  
  
He was cut of by a blinding pain in his head. It felt that his head was being split from the inside. The pain was making him lose conscience, but in the meantime, an image was being formed in his mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He saw himself, a couple of years younger, walking on the place of the photo, in the middle of the morning carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"I.. Is that me?"  
  
The Mu Tsu in the vision started to move slower, almost stealthy, and came close to someone that appeared to be sleeping. Then poured the water on that person.  
  
"MU TSUUUUUUU!!!!!! What the heck are you doing????" a girls voice screamed. "You were sleeping on the job!" "That's no reason!!! Wait until I catch you!!!!"  
  
Then he saw the girl from the photo about to kill his young counterpart.  
  
After showing her his tongue, he said: "Can't catch me!" "Oohhh! Mu Tsu, you are so dead!!!" They ran and ran, until Mu Tsu let himself get caught, and she pinned him on the floor.  
  
"You got me. What do you plan to do now?" She didn't reply, but began to come closer to him, about to kiss him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The vision disappeared. But it was quickly replaced by another one. "Huh? What the heck happened? Aww, I wanted to see what happened. WHAT IS THAT??!!"  
  
Something that looked like a monastery appeared from nowhere. It was made from brick and it looked majestic on the sunrise. Inside it, a ceremony or celebration appeared.  
  
About a hundred people were inside it, and looked very cheerful, but the emphasis was on the north wall, where a large seat was located, and an elder which looked worthy of respect was sitting. Kneeling, close to the seat of power, three young people were waiting silently. It was him and the other two kids from the photo.  
  
The elder looked at them, and began talking to each of them. Mousse wasn't able to hear them, except for the last one, which was himself.  
  
"And you Mu Tsu, you have also, like your friends, a section of the school, that is, Wind. You are the youngest ever to master the techniques of the Wind section, but get too cocky. You might be teaching students now, but you still have a long work to do. Don't ever forget that. "Yes Master" **********************************************************************  
  
The vision changed again. This time, young Mu Tsu was running in the forest, in nightfall, until he reached the monastery. It was in flames. Mousse couldn't understand what happened, but the young Mu Tsu looked like he did. His young counterpart froze a second, stunned by the sight of the monastery in flames, and the screams that came from it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mu Tsu screamed at the air, before running to the monastery.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Again the vision changed. This time, it was complete night, under a crescent moon. Mousse saw himself, carrying the same strange looking sword from the photo. He was fighting against someone, until a spear went straight through his shoulder, which made Mu Tsu get pinned to a tree. He looked at the spear. It was different than the one in the photo, since it didn't look Chinese, but it didn't seem to matter to Mu Tsu, whether the spear was the one or not. In fact, he looked like he didn't care about the spear, although it had to be hurting like hell.  
  
He was looking at the person who threw it.  
  
Mousse looked at him. He didn't look familiar, but young Mu Tsu did recognize him. With a tone of bitter anger, he screamed at him. "WHY???!!! Traitor!!! Why did you do this, Mi Kou??" "Come now, Mu Tsu, stop this. Struggling will make it more painful. Stop fighting and I promise you a swift death." Mu Tsu looked at him, and while he took the spear out, he said: "No, no, NO! I will not die!, Not like this!" He took it out, and he took the sword again. " I won't die!!!" and charged against him. ***********************************************************************  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Mousse screamed. The visions were over. He was still clutching his face. He had cold sweat all over it. He was breathing fast. And he was confused. He then slipped a hand to his shoulder. The scar was there. 


	3. Choices

Choices  
  
Mousse touched his scar for a long time, trying to process what he had experienced. The scar was there, in the same spot where he had seen the spear go through. But. that wound had come from his training in the Hidden Weapons Technique. Right?  
  
"No, this scar did happen during my training. Wha. what's happening, I can't remember how I got it?!! The only thing I know is that it happened during training, but. when, how, why?? What's the matter with me???!!!"  
  
Mousse was getting more and more confused by the second. He was overwhelmed by so many things, he laid on his bed pondering the situation. By the time he decided to read the letter, he was exhausted, and fell asleep before reading it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
"QUACK!!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!!! Wake up, you stupid part-timer!!! What are you waiting for to get to the shower??!! I've already got things for you to do!!!" said Cologne, very amused in the way Mousse jumped from bet and started to run around the room.  
  
Sigh. Some things never change, do they?  
  
Mousse showered, while thinking about the letter and the visions. His sleep was plagued by all of it, he getting hurt, the training scar that might be a battle scar instead, the other two people in the photo.  
  
He got out, and saw the paper he didn't get to read. He didn't want to read it now. His mind was in complete disorder, and something inside him told him that it would only contribute to the chaos in his mind. However, he still picked the paper in hopes it would answer at least some of the questions in his mind.  
  
"MOUSSE!!! What's holding you in there? Move it!"-the voice of Shampoo could be heard in the other side of the city.  
  
"Ehh, I better not lose more time." he said, slipping the paper in his robe, and promising himself to read it in the first moment he was free. But the photo laid in the floor, forgotten.  
  
4½ hours later. Mousse had already cleaned the Cat Café, washed the remaining dishes, cut the vegetables, balanced the Café's finances, and cooked Shampoo and Cologne's lunch. He finally had some free time to think about all the things swirling on his mind. Suddenly, Ranma crashed near the Café, oh surprise. The typical "Akane, you're such a uncute tomboy- Ranma, I hate you/ am going to kill you" was happening outside the Café. one other of those things that wouldn't change.  
  
Ranma entered the Café, trying to get rid of Akane (not because he doesn't love her, but because he was completely bored with her nagging).  
  
"Nihao Ranma!!!! Shampoo happy that airen is her. oh, nasty girl is here too" said Shampoo when she saw Ranma go in.  
  
The 'Ranma Alert' that Mousse had in his mind went off, but for once, Mousse chose to ignore it. He was already too troubled with his own problems to add a moron who had about 300 fiancées and a girl who wouldn't take the hint of leaving the guy alone.  
  
The minutes passed, and Mousse didn't have to pay attention to know what was happening on the café, he decided to do his job and for once. He then carried the menu to Ranma and his fiancées and waited patiently for their order.  
  
Everybody stared at Mousse, waiting for him to do something. Mousse just stood around until he caught their stares.  
  
"What? Oh." and then prepared his standard death threat to Saotome. "Saotome! Prepare yourse. oh forget it, I'm going for a walk."  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Everybody went straight to the floor. Well, some things can change.  
  
Mousse walked in the cold winter day, until he got to the park. He sat on one of the bunks and took the letter out.  
  
He slowly unfolded the paper. He prepared for the river of confusion that the letter would surely make flow in his head.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pathetic.  
  
I can summarize every aspect of your current life in a single word.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
I wonder, how is it that the great Mu Tsu, the youngest Master our school has ever had, the one that is said to be able to command wind to obey the every whim he has, the one that is called by his enemies as the "Invisible Warrior", because of the fact that his enemies are defeated even before they can even see him, leads such a proudless life.  
  
I'm disappointed in you, Mu Tsu. You chose such a miserable existence over us. Your comrades. Even after all this time, I still cannot believe it.  
  
And the worst part is, you don't even understand what I'm talking about.  
  
Ha. You don't even know who am I, or why am I insulting you, or even the fact that you actually had a choice over your life different that this one.  
  
But still, I'm keeping my promise to you. I will wake you up Mu Tsu. Your memories will come back soon. Sooner than you think.  
  
It has been a long time since you made me promise this, but I will honor it, both for your own good, and Su Li's.  
  
She still loves you, you know. Or maybe you don't.  
  
But you soon will. This letter carries a photo, which should begin the process. Don't ask me why I know it, because I don't know so, the only thing I know is that you told me how to, in case the time came for you to come back.  
  
The moment grows closer, and it's time for you to awaken. You will understand these words in time, I promise. I only ask you one thing, to do everything you can to try to remember.  
  
Soon  
  
Kun Po MASTER OF THUNDER.  
  
Note:  
  
Ehh, I'm sorry for leaving it in this way, I was planning to make this chapter longer, but I decided to combine the ideas I had for the rest of this chapter with the next one.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers I've had. You are the ones that keep me anxious to continue this story. Please keep reviewing!!! 


	4. Denying Yourself

Denying Yourself  
  
Mousse stared at the piece of paper, not wanting to believe it. Then, he made a ball with the paper and threw it into the garbage. Somehow, he felt truly pissed. Actually, he was bored with that business.  
  
He was Mousse, the warrior of the Hidden Weapon technique, not some invisible warrior, or master of whatever they said. He was in love with Shampoo, and he tried his very best in winning her. He never had another choice to live another way, and even if he did, he wouldn't have chosen it. Ha. He was very happy with his life, thank you very much, and didn't truly care about what some weirdo was trying to tell him.  
  
"I won't be manipulated by this Kun Po guy, or anyone else!!!!" screamed to no one in particular.  
  
But something inside him knew he was deluding himself.  
  
He never felt comfortable with that technique, and sometimes he had the feeling that he fought in that way to hide something from himself, and everyone else. His love for Shampoo. he was actually to doubt just how pure were his feelings concerning her, whether it was true love, or just, an illusion he tried to make himself believe. He wasn't entirely happy, no, miserable was the perfect way to describe his life. Any choice different than a life full of humiliation would have been better.  
  
But he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to admit that everything he had fought all these years wasn't what he wanted. He had lived his life in this way for so long, he refused to even look for another way.  
  
With these and more thoughts, Mousse began to walk back to the café. In the shadows, someone watched Mousse.  
  
He then entered the café, still pissed. The first thing he felt when entering the café, was a kick in the face.  
  
"Mousse, stupid duck, where the heck have you been??!!!" Shampoo scolded him. "What, did you miss me?" He said in a sarcastic tone, that might have had some scorn hidden on it. This answer surprised Shampoo. He had never talked to her like that. She stuttered a little, but quickly recovered. "Miss you? Ha! Don't make Shampoo laugh. Now get in kitchen!! You forgot to peel potatoes again, NOW GET ON IT!!"  
  
He looked her with a look of repressed anger. and then went into the kitchen.  
  
In there, he sat down and began his job. "Ughh, here comes the old hag" he thought. Cologne began to scold him, but in another first, he blocked everything she said, until it became a little voice that didn't make sense. He just kept peeling the potatoes and nodded a couple of times. Cologne was an old hag, but she wasn't stupid, she quickly noticed Mousse wasn't even acknowledging her presence. "Mousse, are you hearing me?" she said, while using her cane to hit him.  
  
Something happened. As a reflex, he stopped the hit like it was nothing. Cologne was completely surprised. He was too, to the point where his heart began to beat faster. "What the heck did I just do?!" he thought, but he kept working like nothing happened. His face didn't even reflect a bit of all the confusion and surprise he had. Cologne stared at him for a little, and got out of the kitchen silently.  
  
Cologne found Shampoo sitting on a table. It was a slow day, and Shampoo was bored. With a face of concern, she sat at Shampoo's side. "Elder, what's the matter?" Said Shampoo in chinese. "There's something wrong with Mousse. He's been acting strange all day. I'm concerned" "Concerned? About that idiot? How come?" "Something is changing in him. He ignored me when I was talking to him, and when I tried to hit him, he blocked it. Then, he acted like nothing happened." "Don't worry elder, Shampoo will find out what's happening"  
  
Shampoo entered the kitchen. Mousse was finishing the last potato. She then decided on the best way to confront him. Well, maybe not the best way, just the same way she always confronted him. by insulting him. "What is wrong with stupid Duck-boy?" Mousse ignored her. Somehow, he was really mad. He felt he had just reached the limit of what he could stand of her insults. "Answer me!" "......." "MOUSSE!! ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!" "......." "WHY YOU.." Shampoo then punched him, or tried to. Mousse caught her fist before she was able to hit him. "Let go!" "No" he answered calmly. Shampoo began to get scared. His tone of voice, however calm, had a feeling of danger. "I said, let go!" she said, this time not too sure of herself. When he didn't reply, she tried to hit him again. Once again he caught her, but this time, his calm expression changed slightly into a more threatening one. Almost silently, he whispered to her: "Never try to touch me again, you insolent wench" Shampoo was now really scared. He held her so strongly, she had no idea how he became this strong. It was beginning to get painful. Then Cologne entered the kitchen and saw how scared she was. "What do you think you are doing!!" she screamed at him, before using her cane to hit him. He let go of Shampoo and evaded the hit. Then he looked at Cologne. He was looking in a way where it was obvious he was barely containing his anger. "I merely wanted to make a point. I will not allow more of this. If any of you try to even touch me again, you will regret it." Then, he merely stood up, and left the café. When he was out, he ran away.  
  
He ran and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. He ran until he found himself in top of a hill.  
  
"What was I doing???!!!! That isn't me!!! I love Shampoo.. Then why was I threatening her?? What is happening to me???!!!"  
  
He sat, and cried. And then he watched the city. It was almost sunset. Then he felt the cold winter wind hit him. The wind now felt different. It was like a sensation he had long forgotten. He stood up and felt the wind in his face. The wind was now relaxing him. He smiled. In spite of all that just happened, he smiled just at the contact of the wind. It was like he just had found an old friend. His mind went blank, with the exception of the pleasure he felt with the wind hitting him. It was almost like he was the wind.  
  
"It feels good, doesn't it Mu Tsu?" a voice behind him said.  
  
A tall figure was just in front of him. He carried a long spear in his right arm. A Chinese spear.  
  
It was him. Kun Po. 


	5. Fighting Yourself

Fighting what you are  
  
Note from the Author:  
  
Sorry for all that time without writing!!! I had to use most of my time for my studies. That, and my work, plus, a bit of writer's block made the worst combination for this fic. Sorry, but from now, i'll try to update sooner. Again sorry.  
  
Oh, and before i forget.  
  
No, i don't own Ranma 1/2. If i did, Mousse would be a lot cooler. (I forgot to put the warning until now.) ***********************************************************************  
  
Mousse stared at the man in front of him. Kun Po, the supposed "master of thunder". And for once, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it, Mu Tsu." said Kun Po, with a strange smile on his face. Mousse immediately turned agressive. "What do you want?" he said, with the same eyes he had when confronting Shampoo and the old hag.  
  
"I see you still can do that expression on your face... cold, and devoid of other feeling other than agression. That look would scare anyone, but that's not going to work on me. Now, why don't we get into business?"  
  
"We don't have any business, now leave, or else." replied Mousse, getting angrier by the minute. "Or else what, Mu Tsu? you gonna chase me away with your little knives? Tell me Mu Tsu, do you really think that would be a good idea?"  
  
"As a matter of fact... YES!", Mousse said just before he threw two swords in his direction. Kun Po evaded them easily.  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do, ducky-boy?"  
  
Now he'd done it. Mousse hated being called that, and now, he wouldn't take that from anyone. He lost control, and began to fight Kun Po, blinded by his rage. His attacks became more and more furious, but Kun Po dodged all, like they were done in slow motion. The more he dodged, the more anger Mousse felt, and the more furious his attacks became. Until then, Kun Po didn't even try to hurt Mousse, but seeing how Mousse fell more and more into his rage, made him decide to put an end to the fight. In the moment he saw an opening in Mousse, he hit him hard on the stomach.  
  
This stopped Mousse immediately. It was only a single hit, but Mousse felt like a truck had just hit him. That punch had almost inhuman strength behind it, and he was in so much pain, he clutched his stomach, while tried to recover himself.  
  
Kun Po watched him in dissapointment and scorn.  
  
"Idiot. YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" he sreamed at Mousse.  
  
Mousse was still clutching his stomach, but turned and looked at him. "You truly are pathetic. Tell me, you believe that such an idiotic 'Technique' can do anything against me?!! Ha! You have to be kidding me!" "Sh.... shut up! That's my technique! And it is not idiotic!!"  
  
Kun Po looked at Mousse in disbelief. "You sill don't get it, do you. You think it's a technique, because that information is recorded in your head. That's not a technique, it's a way of restricting yourself!!" "Huh? What are you talking about? Restricting myself? Restrict what?" "Your abilities."  
  
Mousse looked at him in a combination of disbelief and confusion. "Abilities? What kind of abilities?!" "Your true strength, your true speed. Think about it. You wear clothes that weigh, how much??? About 400 Kg.?", he said. "600 kg...." muttered Mousse. "600 kg?! And with all that weight you still move normally? You walk, run and jump like there were no weight on you at all!!! Haven't you ever thought just how fast you would be if you didn't wear such heavy clothes??!! " "............" Mousse said. "And about how you fight, all you do is try to hit that Saotome guy with your little toys. Have you ever tried to hit him directly?!!" "What do you mean by that?" "A Punch. A kick. Anything?!" "Many times!!!" he lied. "Don't lie to me Mu Tsu, you can't fool me. "Twice..... no, once." "And did you hit him?" "...........No." "Then how, in the name of god, do you know how strong you are??!! You have never tried to land a true hit, but only throw your swords, and those stupid ducks. Don't you see?!!! by doing this, your strength is hidden, not you or anybody else can measure it since you never use it!!"  
  
Mousse turned silent. It was true. He did move easily with all that weight, and when he wasn't wearing it, he did feel strange. He couldn't understand, even if it was true, how could it be. He was supposed to be weaker than that. Now that he thought about it, no normal human, not even Saotome could lift such heavy gardments and still be able to move normally. And about the strength, it was true also. He never landed a hit, on Saotome or anyone else with his fists or legs. He didn't even try to hit anything, unless it was with his weapons or anyhting he found during the fight. But the revolving thought inside his head was:  
  
Why didn't i realize all of this before!!!!!  
  
"You are thinking why didn't you ever think about all of this until now, aren't you? The answer is very simple. It was impossible for you to do so unless somebody forced you to think about it."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean??! Are you implying i'm stupid or something?!"  
  
"No. It was a spell in you. The spell made it impossible. It also made you use your 'techinque' to hide your abilities" "Spell? Who? Who could have done it, and why? Where's the use on make me restrict my power? Did you do this??!! Tell me!!"  
  
"I...... No, i won't tell you. You must find this for yourself, or else, you may not wake up. And i cannot take that risk."  
  
"Again with this 'waking' thing!!! No, you are filling my head with these things, aren't you?! Why i don't know, but i don't believe you. Not until you tell me!"  
  
"If you don't believe me, i can't help it. But if you want to find out whether i'm lying or not, all you have to do is fight.  
  
"What?" "Fight, with the Saotome guy. Once more, but this time, get rid of those clothes, and put on ones that don't have any extra weight on them. Fight the way a normal guy would do. Use your fists. Kick him. After all, what do you have to lose? If you don't win, well it's no different than any other fight you get almost daily with him, and if you win, you find the truth, not including the right to marry that wench of yours, Xian Po."  
  
"Xian Pu!! and she's not a wench!"  
  
"You're the one that called her that, not me. Anyway, i don't want to lose more time with your rambling. See ya." And with that, he jumped from the cliff and dissapeared from sight.  
  
"Wait!" Mousse screamed at him, but he knew it was futile. He stared at the point where Kun Po dissapeared, and then at the sunset..... and began to go back to the cafe...... to change his clothes. 


	6. Preparations

Preparations  
  
Shampoo entered Mousse's room, looking for an answer of why did Mousse react like he just did. She couldn't understand it. He always endured her words, why would he just act so... aggresive? He wasn't like that. He was always trying to make her love him, and he would ignore anything she threw at him just because of that love..... and yet.....  
  
In that instant, she saw something she wouldn't have even dreamed of seeing. His eyes changed. He didn't like to wear his glasses, and when he did, his eyes formed an expression full of ... concern, and empathy, but in that instant, all of that changed in an expression full of anger and scorn, in that look she saw someone else.  
  
That wasn't Mousse. She knew it. But she had seen that face before.  
  
"When?? When was it that i saw that expression on Mousse??", she racked her mind in search of that memory; while she did it, she sat on the bed. And saw something on the floor. A photo.  
  
She picked it out, and looked at it.  
  
"Huh? Who are they? Is that Mousse?" she thought. She saw Mousse, smiling in such a way she had never seen before, and the girl hugging him. "Who is that girl?!!" Shampoo said, her tone carrying a tone of anger. "Aren't i supposed to be his true love? Then why is he letting her hug him like that??!!"  
  
Then she looked at the surroundings in the photo.  
  
She paled.  
  
And then, with a desperate look, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't what she was thinking..... that the place of the photo wasn't the sacred School of the Gods. That the weapons in the back weren't the sacred sword, shield and spear, the ones belonging to the masters of Wind, Water and Thunder. That the age that Mousse had in the photo didn't correspond with the time he..... dissapeared.  
  
She had to find Mousse. The old woman was out, so she couldn't help her.  
  
"Who... who can i go to.... Airen!! Mousse will go to Airen's house, sooner or later, Mousse will go there, in order to challenge him!!".... or at least she hoped for.  
  
Shampoo got in her bike. She had to find out what was happening with Mousse. Something told her that if she didn't find out and stop it, Mousse would leave her...... Forever.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The sunset was almost over. The cold could be felt even more, with each minute that passed. But Mousse didn't care. He had a fight.  
  
He knew this one would be different than the others. This fight was for a different reason. This one wasn't for Shampoo, this one was for himself.  
  
He was ready. If what Kun Po said was true, he was ready to clobber Saotome. The victory that had been denied to him for so long would be finally be his..... even though he didn't know how he would obtain it.  
  
Ranma wasn't exactly a pushover. And he had no idea of how to fight him. Sure, it sounded easy when Kun Po told him. "Kick him, Punch him" was easy, but without some techniques or methods, Ranma would have an advantage over him. The only thing that Mousse could do would be to go with his instincts and hope for some openings.  
  
"Maybe i should bring at least a sword, or a chain...." he thought, but that idea was quickly rejected. The reason to fight with Saotome was to see if he could win without weapons, why bring one?  
  
He reached the café. He quickly tried to peek inside it, to see if the old woman or Shampoo were inside. They weren't.  
  
Excellent. He wasn't in the mood to see them, since he knew where the conversation would go. "Oh well, they aren't here and that's what matters." he said to himself. He then got inside his room.  
  
He quickly opened his closet, in search of a robe without weapons. No such luck. There wasn't any robes without weapons in sight.  
  
Once again, Mousse tried to search again with no avail. Then he sat on the bed. He had to dispose of the weapons on his robe.... then he remembered.  
  
He looked once more in the closet, and in the back, there was a box. That box was given to every generation of men in his family, and inside there was a suit without weapons. He had never wore the clothes, since it had no weapons, and it didn't have any space to put ones. Therefore, it was relatively new. He discarded his present clothes and put on the new ones. But in the bottom, he found something else. A pair of glasses.  
  
"Those are the same glasses of the photo!!??", he exclaimed. He now realized that the glasses were evidence that Kun Po was telling the truth..... or at least, some of it.  
  
He took his glasses and replaced them with the other ones. The vision was perfect. Then he went to look himself in a mirror. It was himself.... and at the same time, someone else.  
  
Was he actually changing?? Not only in the outside, but in the inside too??!!  
  
Then he shook his head. This wasn't the time to get confused again, he had a fight.  
  
He began to walk to the door. He felt strange. Somehow, he felt like a leave, being blown away by the wind. He got out of the café. And then he began to test his supposed abilities. He decided to test just what was the difference in his movements without the weight. He tried jumping.  
  
At first, he didn't notice any difference. He was even beginng to doubt Kun Po again, when he gave a jump with a lot of force. He was flying.  
  
Or at least he looked like it. He had actually jumped 3 times the max height he usually had....but all that goes up has to go down, so he did.  
  
"Oh..... No......."  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"Ohhh, that hurt!!!" he muttered, after falling on his face. He made sure he wasn't really hurt, and then meditated about the situation. "Ehhh, i better learn how to control that jump." he sugessted to himself. In a couple of minutes, he quickly got how to control it. It was only a matter of posture. He had finally begun to get his hopes rising. Then he remembered something. "I'm supposed to be really fast!!!"he said, getting more and more excited by the minute.  
  
Ready...... Set.... and GO!!  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
He crashed on a wall. He had actually suprised himself. The speed had tripled!!!! And he wasn't even trying!!!  
  
"Oww, that hurt more!!! But now i have a secret weapon!!! Saotome, you are lost!!!" he said, already claiming victory, not realizing he still didn't have a plan, or a way to fight Ranma, unless freestyle counted.  
  
However....  
  
He was getting more and more confident... and cocky. He didn't notice, but something was stirring inside himself.  
  
He was beginning to awaken. 


	7. Thank You

Note from the author:  
  
Yes, yes, i did it again, i fell back in my updates again..... but to make up to all of you, i'll write three more chapters in the following 3 days!!!!! Oh, also, i think it's time to say thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Steven: Thanks for your E-mail again. I'll follow your advice and keep the suspense a bit more. Keep writing.  
  
Saba-Chan: Thank you very much for all, don't worry, if you want to chant, chant "David5 is the greatest" and the next time i won't hit you so hard.  
  
S. Mark Gunther: Heey, thanks. I've seen your website, and i think it's really cool you defend Mousse and the others!!!  
  
Tigerrely: Sorry, but this time i will keep my promise!!! Keep reviewing!  
  
Lone Demon: Oops, i forgot he IS a master (according to the manga), and about the fact of his talon attack, he has never hit anything with it, so therefore, my theory that Mousse is stronger than he appears.  
  
DarkBlueHated, Maric, Shadow Knight2, and the rest of you, thanks for everything. Without all of your reviews, i don't think i would have kept writing this great story. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Sooo.....  
  
Well, i just had to write this.... I just felt that i had to say thanks to everybody. It's you that keep this story alive. Again thanks. 


	8. Ready!

Ready??!!  
  
Mousse took himself off the wall, and, after a couple of minutes to get rid of the dizzyness, he began to walk to Ranma's house. There were no backing out now. Mousse was decided to see just what the hell was happening to him, and he knew that if he wanted answers, he had to fight Ranma.  
  
It just wasn't that Kun Po told him to fight Saotome, it was.... a feeling. With every passing second, Mousse felt himself changing.... no, returning, to something unknown. However, he didn't feel nervous, or anxious to stop the process. He wanted it. Or at least most of him.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Dad, give that back!!!!" screamed Ranma, trying to catch Genma (Panda mode) from his meat. The panda showed his sign "You snooze, you lose!!!". "Grrr, how dare you!!! You're going to pay for that!!!" Ranma screamed, while trying to hit him. Everybody else in the Tendo household sighed.  
  
WHAM!!!!!  
  
Everybody froze when hearing the bike crashing in the wall. Shampoo was on it, and everybody embraced themselves from the usual "Nihao Ranma", then some insults from Ranma and Akane, and then Akane kicking him to the stratosphere..... or at least they thought.  
  
Shampoo ran to Ranma, and without saying hi, she looked everywhere, in search of Mousse. When she didn't see him, she asked Ranma about him. "Has airen seen Mousse?? Shampoo can't find him!!"  
  
Ranma noticed that Shampoo was truly nervous, and tried to calm her down, while asking why was she looking for Mousse.  
  
"Ranma.... Shampoo has a bad feeling about Mousse... I think th..." then a loud voice could be heard outside.  
  
"SAOTOME!!!!! COME OUT ALREADY!!!!!"  
  
Ranma ran outside, accompanied by everybody else, exept Genma and Tendo, who brought their Shogi table, already knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"What??? Mousse?? Is that you?" Ranma said, seeing Mousse dressed differently, and even with different glasses. "What are you doing here??" "I'm here to fight you for Shamp.... No, For myself!!!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that??" "Nevermind that!! Come, let me show you my true skills!!" Mousse replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Shampoo felt it was the time to interfere. "Just where has Stupid-Duck been to??! What do you mean by fighting for yourself?" Mousse ignored her. He was feeling the same way he felt a while ago in the café. He didn't need to hear the rants of a spoiled brat. He was here to fight.  
  
Ranma observed the situation. He didn't know what to make of it, except that this might be a different situation that he hoped for. He was obviously ignoring Shampoo, something almost impossible to even think of. Also, he was dressed differently, which meant a special trick, hidden underneath those clothes.... maybe a new weapon... whatever it was, it must be great, since Mousse was practically radiating confidence. Finally, there were his eyes. Now that he could see them, he saw something on them, something..... cold.... and cocky. That could never mean a good thing. Somehow, when staring at Mousse, he felt... intimidated. He had the feeling that he needed to win fast, or else might happen.  
  
Ranma walked closer to Mousse. The fight would happen no matter what happened, he was sure of it. However, he stayed closer than normal. From experience, Mousse was excelent in wide range attacks. Mousse would try to strike him from far away, thus he had to stay closer, since Ranma was excelent in close range combat.  
  
Mousse had expected this. Ranma was unsure of how the fight would be, so he would try for a quick win. Close combat was surely Ranma's strength, and he would never expect Mousse to try the same. Since Mousse had changed his strategy, and adding his new found skills, this just might be what would teach Ranma who truly was the strongest.  
  
Ranma waited for Mousse to make the first move. When he didn't even assume a battle pose, he decided it was time to win in a single strike. He was wrong.  
  
He began with a right punch, already expecting Mousse to jump and try his chains. He would simply jump too and kick him in the air. It didn't happen. Instead of dodging by jumping, he evaded by going to the left side, and punching him on the stomach. Ranma instinctively tried a kick, but Mousse again evaded at close range, caught the leg, and hit with his elbow in Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Ranma backed a little. This had gone the wrong way. He had already tried twice, and twice Mousse had not only read his moves, but evaded in a different way than he expected and striked in the same time. With suprise and a little fear, he realized what happened. He had changed his strategy.  
  
"Not good, not good, not good!!!" he thought. Mousse stared him with an expression torn between scorn and laughter. "What's the matter Saotome?? Can't you hit me? Maybe you're getting more stupid? No, wait, that's impossible. There's no way you can get more dumber." he said, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Grrrr...." Ranma thought. He was right. There was sometjing in Mousse, something new... and more strong. His prediction turned true. It wasn't going to be easy, much less now that Mousse had changed his strategy. And he had no idea what Mousse would do now.  
  
Mousse saw that Ranma was now hesitant to make a move. "Hmmm.... Well, if you aren't going to make a move.." he said while getting himself in position "I suppose it's my turn."  
  
"Ready???" he screamed, while launching himself at Ranma.  
  
*********************************************************************** What's going to happen in this fight????  
  
Will Ranma win??? Or will Mousse finally awaken and use his full strength??|  
  
Why does Kun Po refer to Mousse as Master of the wind??  
  
And did Shampoo mean when she thought about "the time Mousse.... dissapeared" (last chapter)  
  
This and much more.... in the next chapter!!! 


	9. Get Set!

Get Set!!!!  
  
Mousse charged against Ranma. He decided to attack him only with a part of his speed. It was better leave it for a suprise, besides, he didn't fully comprehend just how much speed he actually had, and his control over it was mimimal. The speed might become a doble edged sword to him, it could mean victory, but if he wasn't wise it might mean defeat for him.  
  
Ranma was amazed of how fast was Mousse. It wasn't anything out of human standards, but Mousse wasn't usually this fast. The strike came strong. Ranma jumped out of the way while Mousse's kick crashed into a wall. In this second, he began a counterattack. A quick punch made his way to Mousse, but the warrior caught it in his hand. Another punch came and Mousse caught it too. A match of strength began. Ranma relaxed a bit. Ranma was always stronger than Mousse. This would be easy.... Or not.  
  
Ranma was alarmed this time. Mousse was equally matched with him in strength!!!! None of the warriors was weakening or struggling. Ranma put more energy into it. Mousse did the same. No result. They weren't giving up. "No way!!! When did you get this strong Mousse!!?" Ranma said. "Ha. Have you ever thought about the fact that you have never been able to see my true strength!" "Do you mean that you have always been this way?!!" "Why yes, I DO!!" Mousse said, suddenly stopping all resistance in his arms and jumped. Suprised by the act, Ranma lost control for a second and and almost fell to the front. This was what Mousse was hoping for. he quickly used the moment to kick him on a side, sending him directly against the wall.  
  
Shampoo saw Mousse drop his stance and stand around until Ranma could recover himself. She couldn't believe it. That wasn't Mousse, at least, HER Mousse. He wasn't like this. It wasn't only the fact that he was fighting differently.. It was that she felt something in him, something full of.. Power. And she didn't know what to think about it. But.. Could it be.. Could this be tied to the time he left the village, swearing he would never return?  
  
While Shampoo thought about this and more, the fight had begun again. Ranma was obviously pissed off. He decided he had enough of this. It was time to finish this now. HE waited for Mousse to begin again.  
  
Mousse saw Ranma again ready.. But he wasn't attacking anymore?? "Hmm. he might have a plan.. Well, I'll bite. Let's see his plan" He thought  
  
"Here I come!" he screamed, launching himself at Ranma again. Meanwhile, he was concentrating on Mousse, careful not to lose him. Mousse tried a kick, but Ranma dodged, waiting for an opening. When Mousse tried with a punch, he saw what he was wating for.  
  
Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!!! (Mid-fire Heavenly Broiled Sweet Chestnuts Fist)  
  
Mousse received all the hits directly. He went flying, thanks to the recoil of the power of Ranma's technique.  
  
"Damn!!! How couldn't I see that coming!!!" Mousse scolded himself. He tried to stand up, but Ranma didn't let him breath. The moment he stood up, Ranma used his technique again. Mousse fell again.  
  
"Not good! If this keeps on going, I'll lose!!! What can I do!?, I can't dodge that??!!"  
  
"THEN BLOCK IT!!!!"  
  
"Huh?! Where did that come from?" Mousse thought, a little confused  
  
"WATCH HIS MOVES AND REVERSE THEM!!!!"  
  
Mousse was even more confused. Then he recognized it. It was the same voice that told him to awaken, in the back of his mind. He didn't have no choice. It was the closest thing he had for a plan. He waited for Ranma to attack again.. And hoped he could at least be able to see his movements.  
  
Ranma was half expecting to see Mousse running away, at least until he could figure out a way to defeat his attack. But Mousse was only there, waiting.  
  
"Who does he think he is!!! I'll show him!!!"  
  
He charged again with his Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Mousse observed it. Almost as a reflex, his fists opened, and his hands turned flat. He concentrated on Ranma's fists. The attacks were fast, but then, they turned slow in his mind. He could see all of the fists!!!  
  
And then he blocked. His fists followed Ranma's, but with his open hands, he stopped all of Ranma's attacks. He saw all of them and broke all of them.  
  
Akane and the others were astonished. Mousse was mimicking all of Ranma's fists. They appeared to be doing the same technique at once. And Mousse didn't seem to show any sign of exhaustion. Ranma had an expression of surprise and maybe a little fear. He was expecting almost anything from Mousse, except be able to do the same technique at the same rhythm as his.  
  
Mousse saw how Ranma was getting desperate. He increased his speed, but it was no use. Somehow, they appeared now like it was in slow motion. And increasing speed to Mousse was just unfairly easy to think. He chuckled.  
  
"Reverse to the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!!!" he screamed Mousse's speed increased to an alarming rate, and his attacks came through Ranma's, hitting directly. Ranma stopped attacking. The barrage of Mousse's open fist forced him to brace himself. He received them all and fell backwards.  
  
"I did it!! I reversed his Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!! I can't believe it!!" Mousse thought, almost as surprised as anyone else. This was more than a triumph for Mousse. The humiliation that Saotome must have felt to see his technique mimicked and even turned against him. it was. indescribable.  
  
Ranma was hurt. But more than his wounds, his pride was hurt. He was more than pissed off now. He was desperate to win against this new Mousse. No more holding back for him. He would send him flying away, just like every last time.  
  
Ranma stood up. and jumped above the wall. "Catch me if you can!!" He set course for the park. Mousse went after him. He was furious. "Is he that desperate that he wants to escape??!! Well, I'll let him run for a while. Then, he'll suffer for his cowardice!!"  
  
Ranma soon saw the park. The time for him to win was close at hand. He stopped for Mousse to catch up to him. He saw him catching up to him. He had a confident smile on him "Good, he's too sure of himself. Excellent"  
  
Mousse saw that Ranma had stopped. Time to win. He began to attack again. Ranma tried to block some, dodge some, attack a little, but it was futile. He was backing away.  
  
"I have this in the bag. but, wait a second. Oh No!!!" he thought.  
  
It was too late. The spiral was complete. Ranma punched him on the chin.  
  
Hiryuu Shotenha!!!!! (Fly Dragon Ascending Rip)  
  
Mousse was trapped on the whirlwind. He realized he had lost. He didn't see such an obvious attack. He lost.  
  
NO!!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!  
  
The voice inside himself refused to lose. But.. What could he do.?  
  
YOU ARE THE MASTER OF WIND!!! START ACTING LIKE ONE AND COMMAND IT!!! NOW!!!!  
  
It was futile.. But he had no choice. He tried to command the wind to stop. He failed. He was no master of wind. He couldn't command it.  
  
YOU CAN!!!! DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF!!! FEEL THE WIND!!!  
  
Then it hit him. He felt the furiousness of the wind surrounding him. He felt him, and he saw the wind as.. a part of him. He was the wind! He ordered the wind to stop.  
  
In the sky, the whirlwind disappeared. And Ranma saw something falling from the sky. It was Mousse. It wasn't incredible. It was impossible. Mousse fell with some grace. He didn't even crash. He stood up, with anger on his face.  
  
"That does it!!!! No more holding back!!! Prepare yourself Ranma!!!"  
  
"He was holding back all along!!!" Ranma thought, a chill going through all of his body.  
  
Mousse adopted a stance. He stretched his left arm in front of him, and his right, in the back, ready to punch. He crouched a little. Ready to attack.  
  
"Come" he said, the cold expression back on his face. "Let me show you why am I called the Master of Wind" 


	10. GO!

GO!!!!!  
  
Note from the author:  
  
I can see it already. A crowd, with flaming torches and spears, and with Saba-Chan as a leader, ready to rip me to pieces. I can only say.. I'm SORRY!!! This past weeks have been so tough. I've had to do 2 oral presentations about the Holocaust, beginning to end, 2 papers, and a written presentation about a book that's 200 pages long. I just graduated from High School and I've just found out that college is a 1000 times more tougher than I've ever imagined. Good news is, I think the tough phase of the semester is over, so expect more updates sooner. That is, if I'm still alive after the crowd gets done with me. And of course, if you review!!!  
  
Well, on with the story!!!!!! ***********************************************************************  
  
Ranma positioned himself, waiting for the attack that Mousse had in store for him. He was nervous. The only thing that calmed him down was that Mousse, even with that cold expression, was full of rage. This could be exploited as a weakness.. However, it also meant that Mousse's attacks were going to be more hardcore than before, and the cold expression could only mean that he still had more surprises for him. He could only pray that he could find a way of how to exploit the rage. That or a miracle.  
  
Mousse was truly pissed of, however, he wouldn't let his rage cloud his judgment. He had let that happen too many times. No way he would let that make him lose this fight. This battle was the closest ever he had of winning. "As I said, No holding back!!" he thought. He knew he hadn't mastered his speed, however, he didn't care, not anymore. He was going to use more speed, as much as required, to finish Saotome off. Time to win.  
  
Mousse charged with even more speed than ever before. The snow split as his feet, the wind also split at his charge. Mousse had a determined look in his face. He would win!!  
  
Ranma was stunned, surprised by the furious attack. He didn't even try to block the punch, it was so fast, he was already flying by the time he figured out the pain in his face. He crashed into the ground, feet away from the place where he was waiting for Mousse.  
  
Mousse looked at Saotome. It satisfied him in a way. He had experienced the same sort of thing so many times, it was only fair Ranma experienced too. It was some karma thing. But this wasn't the time to meditate over these kind of things, it was time to send Saotome flying away. But Ranma recovered himself and began to counterattack. Like Mousse, he was tired of staying calm at the situation. "That didn't work, so to the hell with it. Rage it is." He ran blindly to Mousse, ready to clobber him.  
  
The battle kept on going. Ranma got hit and hit again, but he didn't care, he was already used to the pain, he kept going on. Since Ranma was attacking so close, Mousse's speed was half neutralized. The only way to regain the advantage would be to jump away, and charge again with his speed behind his attack, but like Ranma, he was so enraged, he didn't care about it. Just keep attacking and enduring attacks.  
  
The others were already reaching the park. Most were already expecting to see Mousse defeated, since that's where he always ended, especially after watching the Hiryuu Shotenha in the sky, but Shampoo wasn't sure. The fact that the attack had vanished so mysteriously didn't reassure her very much. Also add the fact that Mousse had gotten much better at fighting at an exponential rate, well, it left much to think about. But when they arrived, the saw the furious battle raging in front of them.  
  
They began to get tired. Mousse began to regain control over his rage and began to examine the situation. He knew that if things kept going like this, both would end knocked out, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to win. And he knew he had the advantage, that is, if he could just figure out how to handle his speed better. That or those strange wind powers that were somehow hidden within him. "Where the heck is that stupid voice when I need it?!?!"  
  
"WIND IS YOUR POWER"  
  
"Huh? What kind of advice is that?! I don't know how to handle them!! What use are they if I can't even summon them?!?!"  
  
Ranma used the split second in which Mousse dropped his guard to corner him and pummel him with punches. His rage came back. That was enough. Mousse could be as fast as light, he didn't give a damn. He was going down. Without room, Mousse's speed wouldn't be worth bull, and if he kept hitting, Mousse would end up K.O.  
  
Mousse cursed himself. He slowly felt his energy disappearing under Ranma's furious attack. He tried to attack him, but it made him no good. Ranma wouldn't stop until he was defeated.  
  
"So close... SO CLOSE!!!!! Why!?!?! After all this time, why the hell do I have to lose?!!? Why!?!?!"  
  
IMBECILE!!! USE THE WIND!!!  
  
"But how...? I... I can't."  
  
FEEL IT!! FEEL THE WIND!!!!  
  
And it came again. An image came to him. When the Hiryu Shotenha hit him, he felt the wind as another part of him. He became the wind for a second and stopped the whirlwind. If there was a key to the power it had to be that. In the second before receiving the one punch that would knocked him, he felt the wind as part of him and punched Ranma.  
  
The attack of the wind itself came from nowhere. And hit Ranma. And it wasn't a single punch either, it had all the furiousness of the phenomenon of nature. Ranma felt like a cannonball had just crashed into his stomach. And he was sent flying into the northern wall of the park.  
  
Mousse couldn't give credit to his eyes. He won. He WO..  
  
No. Ranma was standing. But he looked so weak. And he was. He had received the wind punch at close range. That would have knocked out even a Master of the martial arts. But Ranma's pride and will wouldn't let him give up. But there is a limit to everything, and one more punch would do it.  
  
And Mousse also knew it. One punch. And after that, his pride would be restored. And Shampoo would be his.  
  
Shampoo  
  
Shampoo  
  
He would marry Shampoo. The woman he loved. The woman that.. had made his life a miserable existence.  
  
Images of all the punches, kicks, tricks, insults, and humiliations came to him. And all the pathetic demonstrations of love, answered by a kick in the face. Being woken up with cold water, being tortured while being a duck. the list was endless..  
  
And his heart froze, when he imagined his future with Shampoo. More kicks, more insults, more torture, more humiliation. For the rest of his life. Being tied to her, he would forsaken all of his future to a girl that considered him the worst scum in the planet. The fact that day by day it would be the same, and he wouldn't be able to escape it, only with his death, it, it..  
  
Mousse stared at Ranma. And he turned his back at him and began to walk away.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going!?!!? This fight is still not over!! I'm still standing!"  
  
"You're right Ranma" Mousse replied, a little weakly "It's not over yet."  
  
"I surrender Ranma. You win" "WHAT?!!? Are you trying to show me pity?! Or are you just trying to humiliate me?!: "No. It's nothing like that." "Then what? Answer me!" "If I don't win, I won't be able to marry Shampoo" "Isn't that what you want?!" "...No. Not anymore"  
  
Ranma looked at him, incredulous and confused.  
  
"Still don't understand? Just think. To her, I'm just a toy. A toy in which she can just hurt and hurt to relieve stress. My life is miserable at best. All day, I have to endure her kicks, her tortures and her insults, while I humiliate myself in an effort to get a simple smile from her, a kind word. Just imagine that, extended for the rest of my life, tied to her. My current life is hell already, MUST I FORSAKEN MY FUTURE AS WELL??!! I... I can't!! I can't let the rest of my life become insults and humiliations forever!!"  
  
After this, Mousse ran away. He ran with all his energy. He ran, with the desire in his heart of not being able to stop running forever.  
  
And in the shadows of the park.. A smile appeared on an unseen face. He recognized this as a foreshadowing of things soon to happen. Soon, Mu Tsu would come back, and then, the secrets of the 3 elements would be his. The smile got more broad. And a silent chuckle came from it. 


End file.
